


The Dress Maker

by foreverflowing



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cat Toothless, Dress maker Hiccup, M/M, Minor Nicholas St. North/Toothiana, Prince Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverflowing/pseuds/foreverflowing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup is a dress maker who spends too many hours in his shop Toothless. Until he goes to the Kingdom of Berk's annual ball where he meets a certain Prince that goes by the name Jack. Things unfold. </p><p>And I am horrible at summaries so yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of the Story

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is my first fanfiction ever so don't kill me. I am sorry the first chapter is short I just felt it was the right length. I'll work on making the longer so yeah. Oh and tell if you like it and if i should continue it. thank you for reading and yeah :)

Making dresses was never an easy job. And yet Hiccup took up needle and thread, and slaved away at dresses. Of course the dresses were for the lovely ladies of Berk. And it was that time of year, when Hiccup would spend day and night in his shop. The reason was simple, the King North and Queen Toothiana were having a ball. But this wasn't an ordinary annual ball. No they were presenting their son Prince Jack Frost, in the hopes of finding him a fiancé. Thus all the ladies of Berk squealed in delight and ran straight to Hiccup's store, Toothless. It was named after his best friend, his cat Toothless. And here is where our story begins with Hiccup muttering under his breath questioning why he had ever been so stupid to open his shop.

 

"I should have known that the King and Queen would want to present their son" Hiccup ranted under his breath, as he stared wrathfully at the third red dress he had to make. "Toothless you are so lucky that you are a cat, try being human for once" Hiccup said shifting his gaze to his peacefully napping friend. Toothless was quite content on being a cat instead of human.

 

And just before Hiccup was going to wake up Toothless. Lady Catherine decided to burst through the shop doors and scream "Hello, I have come for my fitting". Hiccup jumped up from his chair in surprise. Lady Catherine was a happy, beautiful, blond that was sure she would steal the Prince's heart

 

"Ah..... you must be Lady Catherine with the light blue dress right?" Hiccup questioned. Lady Catherine nodded vigorously in reply. "Okay" Hiccup sighed as he walked in to the walk in closet filled with finished dresses, of every colour. Moving towards the blue section he found the dress that had Lady Catherine in big bold letters.

 

Exiting the closet and moving towards Lady Catherine and handing over the dress to her. Hiccup pointed to a room labeled "dressing room". "Go get changed in their" Hiccup said. Lady Catherine ripped the dress out of Hiccup's hand and made a B-line to the dressing room.

 

After Lady Catherine had disappeared into the dressing room. Hiccup had just sat down ready to start working again. When the shop door opened. Hiccup grumbled, little did he know that Sandy the special messenger of the King and Queen was at the door.

 

As Hiccup looked up from the dress, surprise took over Hiccup and he sprang up from his chair. "S-sir Sandy, w-what an honour" Hiccup sputtered as he bowed as low as he could. Sandy slowly approached Hiccup, placing a golden letter on Hiccup's desk. Smirking at a still bowing Hiccup as he left. The letter was simple the King and Queen after hearing about how hard Hiccup was working, they felt the need to make a special invitation to the ball for him

 

Hiccup stared shell shocked at the letter. It was at this moment in time that Lady Catherine decided to reveal how beautiful she looked in the dress. "Look at me aren't I just perfect" Lady Catherine stated. But her statement fell on deaf ears. For Hiccup was too busy re-reading the letter. "Um... excuse me" Lady Catherine spoke. Hiccup lifted his gaze from the letter, and stare blankly at Lady Catherine. Realizing he was supposed to say something. "You look wonderful" Hiccup complimented. "That's better, any way I'll take it right now!" Lady Catherine stated as he struck a pose. "Perfect" Hiccup said falsely smiling at Lady Catherine. Lady Catherine handed over the money gladly and left the shop. Lady Catherine was sure she would steal the Prince's heart with her new dress. While Hiccup continued to stare at the letter and began to stress over what to wear.


	2. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the ball happens and stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter I hope you like it. It is longer so yeah still working on making the chapters longer. Oh and thank you for the comments they helped me know I am an okay writer. And don't be afraid to tell if you don't like anything. So yeah

Hiccup groaned as he went into the changing room to try another suite on. It was the day before the ball and Hiccup still had nothing to wear. Putting on the suite and stepping out of the changing room. "How does this one look?" Hiccup questioned Toothless. Toothless stared thoughtfully at the suite and then meowed in disapproval. "Are you serious Toothless this the fifth suite you have said no to" Hiccup huffed. But none the less Hiccup walked over to the wrack and picked out another suite. This process happened with another five suites. As the store owner stared curiously at the whole scenario.

 

Approaching the store owner, "I will take this suite" Hiccup said happily. The store owner smiled warily as she named the price of the suite. Hiccup handed over the money required to buy the suite and left the store. The store owner let out a breath she had been holding. For it wasn't normal for a man to try on suites and ask for his cat's opinion. But all of Berk knew Hiccup was not normal.

 

Hiccup stepped out of the shop with a small crooked smile playing on his face, as began to walk home. Hiccup couldn't help but have butterflies, from the thought of going to his first ball. What if someone asked to dance with him.

 

Hiccup entered his store and went directly to the back. Where he found a stair case that led to the top floor. This was where Hiccup lived and stored all his fabrics. Hiccup climbed the stairs as Toothless followed him up. Placing the suite on the kitchen table. Hiccup sat down and stared at his best friend. "I don't even know how to dance" Hiccup realized.  
________________________________________________________  
Hiccup fiddled with his tie, even clueless Toothless could tell that Hiccup was nervous. Tonight was the night, Hiccup was going to his first ball. "Okay I left food and water, and please don't rip up any fabric" Hiccup said desperately. Toothless meowed and Hiccup guessed that he meant " I know". "Well I am off see you soon Toothless". Hiccup exited his favorite place in world. And stepped out on to the street. 

 

Hiccup waved over a carriage."The palace I am guessing sir" the carriage driver guessed. Hiccup nodded his head in response, as he climbed into the carriage. Hiccup enjoyed the view until he saw the palace. Nerves welled up in Hiccup's stomach, he felt as if he needed to throw up. Hiccup panicked, what if he made a fool of himself, what if he ruins everything. He contemplated how he might ask the driver to take him home. But it was too late the driver had stopped at the palace. Taking a deep breath, Hiccup stepped out carriage and paid the driver. As he watched the carriage leave, he thought about there was no longer an escape. 

 

Staring up at the starling big palace, Hiccup took another deep breath. Hiccup slowly made his way up the stairs. As he looked up he saw a man am standing in front of the door waiting for Hiccup to hurry up and get to the top of stairs. But Hiccup continued up the stairs at his sluggish pace, until he finally reached the top. "Invitation please" the man said in a monotone voice. Hiccup pulled out the crumpled letter out of his pocket. The man pulled the letter out of Hiccup's shaky hand and examined it carefully. "Name please" the man said, "Hiccup" Hiccup responded nervously. The man stared at him blankly "full name" he deadpanned. "Hiccup Horrendous Handdock the third" Hiccup stated looking carefully at the man. The man sighed handing back the letter to Hiccup, as he opened the palace doors. "Hiccup Horrendous Handdock the third" the man shouted. Hiccup slowly entered, he found himself frozen at the top of the stairs that led to the ball. The man looked at him quizzically "well go on then" he said as he nudged Hiccup.

 

Hiccup slowly made his down the stairs as gawked at the beauty of the palace. As reached the end of stairs he looked up at the now closed doors. Hiccup quietly explored the art on the walls. And his looked up at the ceiling he saw golden flowers all across the ceiling. It was just all so pretty, that Hiccup had forgotten there were other people in the ballroom.

 

Noticing there was a table full of food, Hiccup decided to check it out. Looking at all the delicious looking food, Hiccup opted to go with some of cookie. Plopping a cookie in his mouth, Hiccup eyes widened. Hiccup grabbed a small plate and filled it with cookies.

 

Hiccup made his way to garden and stared thoughtfully at the fountain in the center the garden. Sitting on ledge of the fountain, Hiccup munched on his plate full of cookies happily.

 

That is when Hiccup heard a booming voice come from the ballroom. Hiccup looked down his now empty plate, he decided it was best to get more cookies. Slowly entering the ball again he found the booming voice was King North. "Well we all know why we are actually here" North boomed as Hiccup piled more cookies on to his plate. "Meet my son Prince Jack Frost" North said happily. And that when he appeared the most beautiful human Hiccup had ever seen. Prince Jack Frost being lead down the stairs by the Queen Toothiana. Jack smiled brightly at all the people and Hiccup nearly dropped his plate. That was when a small freckled brunette caught Jack's eye.

 

When Jack's feet touched the ballroom all women of the room lined up for a dance with Jack. Prince complied and began dance. And as he danced Hiccup watched from a corner eating more cookies. Hiccup couldn't take his eye off the Prince, and he didn't know why. And as Jack elegantly danced he took quick glances at the brunette who was obviously staring at him. Jack wanted a name to the cute face, but couldn't just stop dancing and march over there and ask for name. 

 

Hiccup felt after about the tenth dance, that he was being creepy.So Hiccup quickly refilled his plate of cookies and left the building. he needed air to figure out why felt the way he did about the Prince Jack Frost. And as he made his way to the fountain Hiccup didn't notice a small rock on the ground. And that's when Hiccup tripped and fell into the fountain. The plate of cookies flew out of his hands, cookies flew in every direction and the plate smashed against the ground.

 

Little did Hiccup know someone had seen the whole scene. For the facts were these when Jack had seen the cute boy leave the ballroom, he decided he was going to take a break from dancing. He followed the boy out into in the garden, only to see him fall into the fountain. As he rushed to the fountain he had to stifle a laugh. For what he saw was a soaking wet brunette with cookies all around him.

 

Jack stuck out his hand to help up the brunette. "Need help" Jack said, and Hiccup gladly took the hand. Although he couldn't see who's hand it was for his bangs were in the way. Hiccup got out of the fountain. "Thank you sir ... um what is your name" Hiccup said as he lifted up his bangs. Hiccup stared at the man in front, and the man smirked at him. "Prince Jack Frost at your service" Jack said with a small bow. Hiccup could feel a blush creeping on cheeks as he stood blankly staring at the Prince.


	3. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after Hiccup falls into a fountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3 please tell what you think. And don't why but I like making Hiccup feel embarrassed. Oh and thank you for the support.

Hiccup continued to stare at the Prince like a deer caught in the headlights. Hiccup's eyes slowly drifted to the floor when he noticed that the Prince was staring at him as well. And they stood there completely still with Hiccup looking down at the ground and Jack staring thoughtfully at the man in front of him. Silence filled the air until Hiccup looked up and forest green met ice for the first time. Hiccup had to stop himself from gasping at how beautiful Jack's eyes were.

 

Jack was the first the silence "May ask for name from the person in front of me" Jack asked curiously. "H-hiccup" Hiccup squeaked, as he cursed himself for not sounding more confident. "Hiccup" Jack repeated, Hiccup couldn't help but feel shivers crawl up his spine from Jack saying his name. Silence filled the air again as they resumed staring at each other. Hiccup's blush darkening under Jack's gaze.

 

But this time it was Hiccup broke the silence with a sneeze. Jack realizing that Hiccup was still soaking wet he quickly took action. "Here let take you inside so we can dry you up" Jack said as he slowly lead Hiccup inside the palace. Jack opened the door for Hiccup, and as they stepped inside two men at the end of hall started to call for Jack. As two men got closer Jack realized it was Sandy and Aster. "Prince you need to go back and continue dancing, if you don't I'm afraid they might kill me" Aster spoke with a thick accent. Jack looked between Aster and Hiccup "Okay Sandy take care of Hiccup, and I'll come back okay Hiccup" Jack said as left with Aster. Hiccup couldn't help but feel cold where Jack's had been on his shoulder.

 

Suddenly Sandy grabbed Hiccup's wrist and began to pull him around the palace, until they reached a small room. Stopping suddenly, Sandy pulled out a note pad and began to write. "Take off your clothes so I can dry them" Hiccup read out loud. Hiccup looked at Sandy "I think I'd rather be wet then naked in the palace" Hiccup said as Sandy face palmed. "I'll give you a robe" Hiccup read off as Sandy scowled at him. Hiccup chuckled as Sandy threw him a robe and pointed to the small room they stood in front of. 

 

Hiccup stepped in and closed the door. Hiccup quickly pulled off his suite and put on the robe. Hiccup slowly placed his hand on his shoulder where Jack's had been. It still felt cold and for some reason this made Hiccup smile and want to see the Prince. Maybe see him smile and laugh and stare at him with love. "What are you thinking Hiccup he's a prince not only that you are a guy as well" Hiccup whispered to himself. 

 

Coming out the small room and handing the soaking wet clothes to Sandy. Sandy again began to drag Hiccup around the palace again. This time they began to walk higher and higher up the palace until they reach the top floor. Walking through the halls filled with portraits of old kings and queens. They stopped in front of a golden door with paintings of horses to teddy bears. 

 

Sandy pushed the door open to reveal all the walls filled with papers that had all sorts of drawings. Looking down at the bed the covers and blankets were covered in drawing just like the walls. "What are these" Hiccup asked as he began to inspect the drawings on the wall. "My dreams" Sandy wrote, "So all of these are your dreams every single one" Hiccup said amazed at all the drawings on the walls. That's when a black dragon caught Hiccup's eye. Slowly getting closer Hiccup couldn't help but think of Toothless and how he missed him. Looking at the picture next to the dragon Hiccup saw a picture that made he burst out into a smile. It was Jack in a wedding suite holding hands with a another man in a white suite. But the other man didn't have a face. "Who is that supposed to be" Hiccup questioned, Sandy looked at the picture and shrugged. "Why is holding hands with a man" Hiccup continued, and this time Sandy only smiled knowingly. Hiccup looked confused at Sandy, but he couldn't shrug off the feeling like he knew the man the drawing.

 

Hiccup pulled himself from the drawing and looked at Sandy, who was hanging Hiccup's clothes outside. Hiccup could imagine Sandy spending hours on the drawings on the wall. "Why do you draw all these pictures" Hiccup asked Sandy. Sandy could only shrug and scratch the back of his head. 

 

That's when a knock on the door interrupted Hiccup's thoughts. Sandy pulled open the door to reveal Aster at the door with a plate of cookies. Aster looked at Hiccup with an annoyed looked as he made his way to Hiccup. "From Prince Jack, he knows how much you like cookies" Aster deadpanned as shoved a plate of cookies into his hand. Looking Hiccup and down Aster turned to Sandy "guess you were right Sandy" Aster said as Sandy smiled brightly at him. Aster walked to the door and turned to Hiccup "you will stay in the guest room tonight until your clothes dry " Aster said opening the door and marching out with his head held high. 

 

Sandy smiled happily Hiccup, Sandy pulled out his note book. "I'll shall show you to your room" Sandy wrote. Hiccup agreed he was getting tried. But before he could leave Sandy's room Sandy handed him two pieces of paper and then left the room. Looking at the pieces paper Hiccup saw that their two of Sandy's drawings. One was the black dragon and the other was the man holding the Prince's hand. " I can't take these" Hiccup said as he ran after Sandy who was halfway down the hall. Hiccup tried to give the drawings back to Sandy. But Sandy just waved Hiccup off and continued walk.  
Sandy turned and swerved through the halls as Hiccup tried to catch up to Sandy. Sandy came to halt and wait for Hiccup to hurry up. Hiccup came around the corner panting. Sandy looked at Hiccup confused and pointed to the room. "Thank you" Hiccup huffed as he entered the room. Hiccup quickly flopped on the bed and fell asleep.  
_______________________

 

Hiccup slowly opened his eyes, looking out the window Hiccup saw it was still dark. Looking at the clock he had only slept for an hour. Stepping out of room, Hiccup began explore the palace. Walking up and down stair, going through the halls. Looking at how big it was compared to his small house, Hiccup couldn't imagine living in such a place. Coming to the end of a hallway Hiccup looked up to see a giant portrait of Jack. 

 

Hiccup slowly place hand on the portrait and the wall began to move. Taking his hand from the wall a hall appeared behind the wall. Peering at the hall, Hiccup slowly placed a foot into the hall. Slowly making his way down the hall. Finding a door at the end of the hall, turning the knob slowly. Looking inside Hiccup found an empty bed and man out on a balcony. The man turned and stared at Hiccup. It was the Prince, and Hiccup realized he was only wearing a robe."We should stop meeting like this" Jack chuckled.


	4. Fairy Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they talk and stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update a lot of stuff has been going on. but please tell me what you think and yeah

Jack sat down on the bed in the middle of the room, Jack motioned for Hiccup to sit next to him. Hiccup slowly made his way to the bed and sat next to the Prince. Hiccup kept a safe distance from Jack, and this made Jack sad he wished for Hiccup to be closer. As awkward silence filled the room Hiccup looked anywhere else but Jack. And Jack stared at the freckled boy in front of him.

 

"So what do you do in Berk ?" Jack began

"Oh I'm a dress maker my shop's name is Toothless" Hiccup answered 

"Why Toothless it sounds pretty unusual for a dress shop" 

" Well it's my best friend's name he's pretty important to me"

"Who names a son Toothless ?"

"Well his not a human he's a cat but sometimes he acts like a human"

Jack began to laugh "wait wait your best friend is a cat". Jack stared at Hiccup in disbelief, and Hiccup looked at down at his feet in shame. "Sorry I didn't mean to offend you it's just you're so interesting" Jack said sincerely. 

"Me interesting, ha never" Hiccup scoffed

"I mean who else has a cat as best friend" Jack continued 

"You're more interesting than I am, I mean you're a Prince women throw themselves at you"

"Yeah, but I don't even like it I mean it's not fun" Jack said as he inched closer to Hiccup

"Yeah right you love the attention" Hiccup pointed a finger at Jack

"And how do you know that ?" Jack questioned 

"You were smirking the whole time you were dancing" Hiccup began to imitate Jack's smirk

"I don't even smirk like that, besides I wasn't smirking because that" Jack continued to get closer to Hiccup

"Okay then what were you smirking about ?" Hiccup interrogated looking directly at Jack

 

Jack stared into Hiccup's eyes as smiled at himself. They were just a few inches apart, and Hiccup felt like he was about to hyperventilate with Jack so close. "I saw you staring at me" Jack whispered sending a cold chill up Hiccup's spine. "So you noticed that" Hiccup whispered back as he looked away in embarrassment. "You are a really unfair, because you got to stare at me while I danced but I couldn't do the same to you" Jack chuckled. "Well I can't dance and I doubt any would want to dance with me" Hiccup joked. "Maybe I could teach" Jack suggested. "I don't know I might step on your feet" Hiccup said unsure. "Don't worry about I'll take care of you" Jack said as he smirked at Hiccup.

 

"So do you think you found any one who you could possibly marry?" Hiccup said changing subject. "I think so but I have to get know them better" Jack said happily. "Is it nice to be a prince?" Hiccup questioned. "It has it perks I mean you get everything you could ever want, but there is classes you have take and stuff'' Jack continued as Hiccup slowly started to fall asleep. Hiccup slowly rested his head against Jack's shoulder. Jack stopped mid-sentence as he felt the weight Hiccup's head rest against his shoulder. Jack stared at Hiccup's face thoughtfully memorizing all of Hiccup's freckles. How they all clustered around Hiccup's cheeks. Staying completely Jack silently watched the sleeping Hiccup

 

Jack picked up Hiccup bridal style. Opening the door Jack saw Sandy staring at him quizzically. "It wasn't like that we just talked" Jack sighed. Sandy cocked an eyebrow as he began to walk down the hall. "What do you think of him" Sandy wrote as he stared at him expectantly. "He is different, but in a good way'' Jack said simply while he smiled at the sleeping form in his arms. When they finally reached Hiccup's room Sandy helped to open the door. Jack laid Hiccup on the bed slowly. Jack took one last look at Hiccup's sleeping face before closing the door. "It's like a fairy tale" Sandy wrote, Jack laughed in response.   
____________________________________

Hiccup awoke to the sound of Aster yelling at him and Sandy shaking him lightly. "Get up and get out of here you stupid idiot" Aster yelled at Hiccup through his thick accent. Sandy hit Aster over the head, and looked at him with anger. Hiccup slowly got up and began to stretch as watched the comedy skit between Aster and Sandy. Hiccup began to laugh this caught the attention of Aster and Sandy. "What are laughing about" Aster said angrily earning a scowl and hit from Sandy. Sandy handed Hiccup his now dry suite, and Hiccup thanked Sandy in return. Sandy and Aster left the room to let Hiccup change. 

 

Hiccup put on his suite carefully not ruin it. Stepping out of the room Hiccup was greeted with the sight of Sandy waiting for him. Sandy produced the two drawings to Hiccup, and Hiccup accepted them happily. Sandy led him down the stairs and halls to finally reach the front gates of the palace. There stood the Queen, King, and Jack all beside a small carriage. Hiccup bowed graciously "Thank you for your great hospitality" he said thankfully. "It was great to have you here" Toothiana said back. Hiccup looked at Jack who smiled at him and Hiccup could do nothing else but smile back. Hiccup got into the carriage it immediately began to move. Hiccup peered out the window to see a waving Jack. This made Hiccup smile although he didn't know why 

 

Aster approached Jack who was still looking at the carriage. "He is different, be careful there has never been to Kings for a reason " Aster stated solemnly. "We'll let's see maybe that will change" Jack responded as he walked away from Aster.


	5. Fireflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yep so stuff happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPER SORRY FOR THE WAIT BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT

A few days had passed since Hiccup had stayed in the palace. He had tried many times to explain himself to Toothless but every time he tried to explain himself Toothless would look at him quizzically. It was like he knew something he didn't know, Hiccup couldn't figure what Toothless thought he knew. The stress that had plagued Hiccup before was gone since the Ball was over giving him more time to himself. And every time Hiccup began to think he couldn't help but let his thoughts wander over to a certain white haired individual. He would then notice that he was staring at the drawings that Sandy had gave him. Which then would result in Toothless staring at him with the look he had been giving him all week. And when Hiccup would question Toothless, his feline friend would simply shake his head and stroll over to the window and nap in the sunlight.

 

While Hiccup spent quite days in his shop it was the opposite for Jack. His Mom had compiled a list of possible wives. The Queen was already planning a wedding even if her son wasn't engaged yet. To Jack it seemed like the ball had opened the bottle of crazy inside his Mother. Toothiana persisted to ask if someone had caught Jack's eye, and every time Jack would change the subject. Jack pleaded with North to tell Toothiana to stop but North simply said he couldn't. And when he asked why North explained how once Toothiana set her mind to something she wouldn't stop. This resulted Jack looking out the window he especially loved looking at the fountain in the garden. 

 

Jack couldn't take it any more, being stuck in the palace with his crazy mother was getting too much. So he decided to sneak out during the night. Jack pulled a black cloak over his shoulders and slowly began to walk down the halls, making sure not to make a sound. As Jack ran towards the gate he was greeted with the faces of Sandy and Aster, standing next to a carriage. Jack thanked his companions, while Sandy smiled in response Aster grumbled about how annoying this was. Jack entered while Sandy and Aster sat at the front. 

 

As the carriage stopped Jack couldn't help but laugh. It was really called Toothless. Stepping out of the carriage Jack started admire how small the store was. It amazed him how someone could live in such a small house. Jack stepped up to the door and lightly knocked on the door. They waited for something to happen but nothing did. "He's probably asleep you need to knock harder" Aster dead paned as he reached for the door and knocked as hard as he could. Jack covered his ears and Sandy jumped back and was afraid that Aster would break down the door. Then a light at the top floor went on. Jack listened carefully to the footsteps traveling towards him. The door swung open and a very sleepy Hiccup appeared. Hiccup was ready to yell at however decided to wake him up. But his will to do so vanished when he realized who was at the door. 

 

Hiccup stared at Jack in pure surprise. And Jack couldn't help but laugh at fact that Hiccup was in an oversized shirt and boxers with his hair sticking up in random places. Hiccup then remembered what he was wearing and a small blush rose up on to Hiccup's cheeks. Jack had to restrain himself from laughing even harder. "Jack, well this is unexpected" Hiccup said trying to break the silence. Jack just simply smiled and took Hiccup's hand and began to lead him down the street. "W-wait I need shoes plus it's cold I need something to keep me warm" Hiccup protested as Jack surprisingly was able to drag him. "Oh I completely forget" Jack said as Hiccup gawked at him for forgetting the need of shoes and a coat. Jack took off his cloak and tied it around Hiccup's neck. He then turned his back and crouched down a little. Hiccup stared at Jack with a questioning look and Jack motioned for him to get on his back.

 

Hiccup got on Jack's back extra carefully making sure not to do anything stupid. "Are you sure this is okay?" Hiccup asked and Jack nodded in response. Jack then began to walk down the street. Jack took a few turns it seemed like he knew where exactly he was going. After a few minutes of walking through the streets they ended up in front of a dirt path. "Were going to a lake" Jack said as he answered Hiccup's unasked question.

"So why did you start to drag me around without even saying hi?" Hiccup asked quietly

"I was just so happy to see I couldn't wait to show you the lake" Jack said softly back 

 

This made Hiccup feel warm inside, he didn't understand why though. Hiccup placed his head on Jack's shoulder. "Are you cold, I can give you your cloak back" Hiccup said trying to further the conversation.

"Nope, you are like a miniature fireplace on my back" Jack said frankly

"I wish I could say the same for you" Hiccup said smugly

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack said as he turned his head to face Hiccup

"I swear you're as cold as ice, it's like I'm in a snow storm"

"Oh how you hurt me so Hiccup"

"Well you're the one who kidnapped me"

"But you let me take you away"

"I didn't hear anyone ask if I wanted to go to a weird lake"

"But I never heard you say no or take me back to my cat and my shop"

 

Hiccup was going to come up with a clever come back when his breath was taken away. There stood a grassy field and in the middle of it a small lake where fireflies danced along the surface of the water. Jack placed Hiccup on the grass and started to pull off his shoes. Hiccup marveled at the fact that grass in between your toes felt really good. Jack threw his shoes behind him and began to run towards the lake. Hiccup started to chase after Jack and in the process pleaded with Jack to slow down and wait for him. 

 

Jack stopped in front of the lake and turned to Hiccup and smiled brightly. As Hiccup ran toward Jack he swore to himself never to forget the smile that was plastered on Jack's face. Hiccup stopped next to Jack and watched the fireflies light up the night. "It's a perfect you can see the moon perfectly from here" Hiccup said happily. "Don't you feel like you are connected to the moon" Jack said questioned and Hiccup answered with a nod. 

"This perfect for what I am going to teach you today" Jack said happily

"Oh and what are you going to teach me oh wonderful Prince" Hiccup said in a mocking tone

"To dance" Jack announced 

"What!"

 

"Well you said you didn't know how to dance so I'm going to teach" 

 

"But-" Hiccup couldn't finish his sentence Jack had already gotten into position with on hand on his hip and the other holding his hand. Jack started to count and show Hiccup the steps. Hiccup kept staring at his feet making sure not to step on Jack's feet but also because he was afraid if he met Jack's gaze something would happen. This scared Hiccup. And the fact Jack's hand was on Hiccup's hip and the possibility of him lowering his hand. Scared Hiccup even more.

 

"You have to look you're partner in the eye" Jack said gently as he lifted Hiccup's chin to meet his eyes. And as they continued to dance Hiccup slowly started to lose himself in Jacks eyes. He even forgot that he was dancing. Jack then decided to take a leap of faith and closed the distance between Hiccup and him with his lips. As Jack's lips met Hiccup's, Hiccup felt a cold chill run up and down all his nerves. This made Hiccup's eyes flutter shut and the rest came too easy. It was so easy for Hiccup to put his arms around Jack's neck and for Jack to put both hands on Hiccup's hips and pull him closer. Hiccup tried to convince himself it was wrong for them to be doing this, but the effortlessness of the kiss banished those thoughts. It seemed like the most right thing that both of them had done in a while.

 

Jack had to break the kiss he was losing oxygen. Hiccup gasped for air, it took him sometime to register what happened. Hiccup turned beet red and Jack tried his best not to laugh.

 

"I don't understand" Hiccup stated

"What don't you understand?" Jack asked 

"You're supposed to marry a girl why are you kissing me!" Hiccup said frantically as he backed away 

"Oh come on don't be like my mother" Jack said in an annoyed tone 

 

"But-" Yet again Hiccup was cut off but this time by him slipping on a blade of grass. Hiccup landed on his back, and Jack couldn't help but laugh hysterically. Hiccup pouted in response to Jack's laughter. Jack kneeled next Hiccup and cupped his face in his hands. "I don't need to marry a girl I just need you" Jack said effortlessly.


End file.
